Nightwind
Owned by MKDragonet and Badwolf152 Description "I'm unusual. Blame that on my parents." ~Nightwind. He has bright blue scales, and the white dots on his wings are like snowflakes. He has the build of a Nightwing, though he isn't much like them. His claws are white, and his horns are longer and more laid back the usual. He has blue eyes, and his tail has a spiked end. Some dragons think he's handsome, and he really is. He hasn't had any big time relationships yet though. He often will have a flirtatious grin on his snout, even if he isn't meaning to be flirting. He's just one of those guys, ya know? Personality "I'm... interesting. Wouldn't you agree?" ~Nightwind. Nightwind is very smart and observant. He also has a flirty touch, which he got from his parents. He is very naive and quiet at times, and will never turn down a challenge. He likes to try out new things, and believes everything has a logical reason for happening. He seems to not be able to decide his personality, as it seems its always changing. He can be found as warm and bright to some, and cold and rude to others. Overall, he still keeps his charm. He is very sly and sneaky, and enjoys himself at the lab. He gets judged often, which he does not enjoy. Sometimes a likable guy, and certainly one that girls like to talk to. The strong, silent type, pretty much. History "I'm just a dragon who lives in a lab. Nothing else to know." ~Nightwind. He hatched in the Scorpion Den. His dad was a Icewing, meaning he didn't really see him much. He was always interested in reading and learning, and often wanted to travel to labs. He had a scientific ambition that his mom liked and supported. When he became 5, he left his parents and went on by himself. He discovered a lab in a place near the rainforest, and joined it, and has been there since then. Relationships "I know a few dragons. Its pretty helpful." ~''Nightwind. Midnight -Nightwind has spent most of his time with his mom before he was 5. He finds he has alot in common with her, and really enjoys spending time with her. ''"Mom is probably where I get most of personality from. She supports me." Alex- Nightwind has never seen his dad much. Sometimes, he makes a few visits, only when they are going off for family vacation's. "Mom says dad was a great guy. I guess it's reasonable because he's a Icewing. It would be nice if he would try to spend more time with us." Vibe -Nightwind gets along with the Rainwing, and he feels a bit weird around her. He finds she has a small addiction to alcohol, and she gets drunk easily. He helps her with her with her lack of cash. "A great girl. Nice that she joined the lab. Really, might have to help he a bit." Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Collaborations